A new Princess
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: With Sleeping Beauty pregnant what else can go wrong?
1. I think I'm pregnant

**Discailmer: I do not own Shrek they belong to the rightful owners I wish I did but the owners who own Shrek is DreamWorks but I do own Bud and Emma.**

After Prince charming and Rapunzle have been defeated Sleeping Beauty found a prince named Bud and now they are married.

A week later Sleeping Beauty got nauseous in the morning. At first, she and Bud thought it was the flu but Sleeping Beauty took the test and it said negative.

"negative? I might be pregnant?" said Sleeping Beauty "no this can't be what about the princess show?" Sleeping Beauty sligh "I have to tell my friends and Bud but how can I tell them will they but mad at me?".

She had to tell bud so she went to her and bud's room and bud saw Sleeping beauty wearing a dark green dress she looked upset.

"sweet heart what's wrong?" asked Bud.

Sleeping Beauty said "nothing's wrong I have to tell you something and it's now I'm...".

" spit it out Beauty tell me I want to know!" said Bud.

Sleeping Beauty said " bud I'm pregnant she exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

"Sleeping Beauty that's great I'm happy for you I don't know what to say but your firends were wondering why have you been sick this morning" said Bud.

"really?" asked Sleeping Beauty "you're not upset with me?".

"why will I be upset with you we are going to be parents in 9 months your friends will help you with the baby" said Bud.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Coming home

**discailmer: I do not own Shrek they belong to the rightful owners I wish I did but the owners who own Shrek is Dream Works but I do own Bud and Emma.**

2 months had went by and Sleeping Beauty was 3 months pregnant and she was having cravings and her stomach was getting bigger that happened after she tolled her freinds Cinderella and Snow Whtie.

Sleeping Beauty most of the time sleeps but now that she is pregnant she is eating alot well right now she is but when her baby is born things will go back to normal.

"Sleeping Beauty?" asked Fiona as she walked into her room at night Bud was away for a few weeks and he will be back when Sleeping Beauty is 7 months pregnant.

Sleeping Beauy woke up when she saw Fiona sanding hear her bed.

"what's going on Fiona are you ok?" asked Sleeping Beauty "I'm sorry I just want to keep you safe and for your baby" replay Fiona.

"Fiona this is not part of your flaut earlyer I will be ok but we still have our friends" said Sleeping Beauty.

"yes sweet heart that's ture oh my I just don't know what else to do"said Fiona "Fiona Snow White had everything in comon so that is not your flaut its just that I can't have comon about anything besides you are my best friend" replayed Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

1 month later

Sleeping Beauty was asleep until she heard a bang! it was Donkey that fell off the couch

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOSIE CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!?" yelled Sleeping Beauty.

"whoa Beauty why are you angry?"asked Cinderella "stress is not good for the baby" said Lillian as she came down stairs and saw Donkey that fell off the couch.

"Donkey I have tolled you to don't climb on top of the couch" said Fiona "you could got hurt"said Snow White.

"yeah I better clam down I was getting a little too much anger" said Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

3 months later

Bud has returned from the war and he was alive.

Sleeping Beauty saw him running toward her "SLEEPING BEAUTY!"yelled Bud "BUD!" yelled Sleeping Beauty as they huged each other.

_(Sleeping Beauty singing)_

_"You don't need to be cool..."_

_(both Bud and Sleeping Beauty)_

_"To make me crule in this ever after"_

_(singing stops)_

__"so Beauty how is the baby?" asked Bud.

"the baby is fine I am going fine so far so good" said Sleeping Beauty.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Plaing

**Discailmer: I do not own Shrek they belong to the rightful owners I wish I did but the owners who own Shrek is DreamWorks but I do own Bud and Emma.**

Sleeping Beauty was 8 months pregnant and ready to give birth soon Fiona was going into Cinderella's office.

"Fiona"said Cinderella "Hi girl how it going?" asked Fiona.

"OK I guess I am just a little happy because Sleeping Beauty is about to have her baby next month so I was wondering Fiona before you go back home I was asking if you want to stay for the birth?" asked Cinderella.

"Oh yes please I want to just in case if something goes wrong" said Fiona.

"OK Fiona so you will stay here here until the baby is born and I will help you" said Cinderella.

"But Cinderella who is going to calm Sleeping Beauty down?" asked Fiona.

"Bud will Fiona and you don't need to worry about that and will you talk to Shrek about this and see if he is OK with that" said Cinderella "I will do that I will talk to Shrek about that and see what he thinks" said Fiona as she closed the door behind her.

END OF CHAPTER 3

(Sorry of the short chapter but I have to do things see you at chapter 4!)


	4. Emma's birth

**Discailmer: I do not own Shrek they belong to the rightful owners I wish I did but the owners who own Shrek is DreamWorks but I do own Bud and Emma.**

Sleeping Beauty was 9 months pregnant and was ready to have her baby Bud was a little nervous about his wife going into labor.

Sleeping Beauty was brining pink stuff for the baby Bud looked at his wife and said "Sweet heart how do you now its a girl?" "Mothers just know Bud and I know its a girl" replayed Sleeping Beauty.

Bud and the other pricnesses are watching a very scary movie Scream that Shrek let Cinderella watch while he and his kids are on a trip the pricnesses and Bud were at the part when the girl was walking into the house "Don't go in there you are going to die!" yelled Snow White as she was getting scared.

Then when the ghost appeard all the girls screamed but Sleeping Beauty was laughing with Bud Scream was funny to them Fiona came out of the other room and said "You girls are getting too scared" "We are not Fiona" said Sleeping Beauty as she got up and walked to Fiona.

"What I did not make you mad" said Fiona Sleepy Beauty said "I wasn't mad at you I just said we are not scared of that movie its scream fun we are doing thats all" "I see well I hope you are having fun because I am going to see my mom for a minute" said Fiona.

* * *

3 days later

Fiona and Bud were in the living room playing their video game Resident Evil 5 Sleeping Beauty's game until Fiona heard screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sleeping Beauty Fiona pused the game and qickly went to Sleeping Beauty and Bud's room "Whats wrong Sleeping Beauty?" asked Fiona as she got in her room "Fiona I think I going into labor OW! my water has broke" said Sleeping Beauty.

"Bud!" yelled Fiona Bud and the other princesses ran to Sleeping Beauty's room "What is it Fiona?" asked Bud "Bud I'm having a baby now OW! I can't stand the pain" said Sleeping Beauty.

"Can you walk? if you can we can get you out of the cassle for help" asked Cinderella Sleeping Beauty walked until another sharp pain hit her and made Sleeping Beauty fell on her bed "No I can't I'm giving birth now!" yelled Sleeping Beauty.

"Girls I need you to keep Sleeping Beauty nice and calm Bud you calm her down too!" ylled Fiona as she was getting ready to deilver the baby,

"Bud I think I am not going to make it" said Sleeping Beauty as her tears came out of her eyes "I know baby but you will be alright" replayed Bud.

"Ok Beauty I want you to push NOW!" yelled Fiona as she looked at Bud and Sleeping Beauty Cinderella pushed the bangs on Sleeping Beauty away from her face wlhie Snow White Wipe the sweat off of Sleeping Beauty's face then Sleeping Beauty started pushing until she stopped to relax.

"Thats good but this might take a whlie so we might have to wait a bit" said Fiona.

* * *

5 hours later

"I see the head come on push!" yelled Fiona as she was ready to pull the baby "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" yelled Sleeping Beauty then finaly she relaxed when she heard crying the baby was alive.

"Its a girl" said Fiona as she rised the baby to show the baby to everyone "Oh my god I knew it was a girl" said Sleeping Beauty as she huged Bud.

Fiona handed the baby to Sleeping Beauty and she looked at the daughter she had brown hair and she had Sleeping Beauty's eyes.

"She's so beautiful what should we name her?" asked Bud "Emma" said Sleeping Beauty "Emma why that name?" asked Bud "Beacuse I wanted a daughter and I knew it was a girl" replayed Sleeping Beauty "I love that name" said Bud and Sleeping Beauty was very tired so she went to sleep.

THE END

So should I make a seaqule? please review and tell me


End file.
